


The cold remains

by StillInBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Post-Loss, Stolen Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillInBlue/pseuds/StillInBlue
Summary: If she could, just one second, hold his fingers between hers, feel his breath slightly moving her bangs, his ear against her cheek, if she could she would give anything, everything, to keep him against her.





	The cold remains

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ne reste que le froid](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/391097) by StillinBlue. 



The cold remains

 

Cho Chang is floating midwater. For how long has she been like this ? Too long, no doubt.

 

Around her, the world grew up, became bigger and bigger, but she lost herself, somewhere, far away, under the surface of the black lake. Unchanged.

 

She could feel it, some of Cedric remained down there. Cedric, she loved so much, Cedric looking at her with smiling eyes, Cedric, watching, watching her like a living goddess, kissing her hair, playing with her name, so short, so strange.

 

_Cho-colate !_

_Cho-rizo !_

_Chopsticks !_

 

He would laugh and say “ _Does that one sound racist for you too ?_ ” She would laugh with him “ _My name isn’t even pronounce that way !_ ” No apology required.

 

“ _Shh_ ” his soft voice “ _Did you know I’m… Cho-coholic ?_ ”

 

She loved him and she loves him. His mouth, wincing or smiling. She loved his mouth, kissed it, tasted it like her favorite meal. She knew him by heart, she knew all of him.

His laugh, always starting like a discreet cough before turning into an incredible melody, spreading through the air. She knew his hands, the touch of it, the hardness, and softness, their tension on the bed sheets. It was just the two of them, but the two of them were her everything. She knew his gait, a bit stiff, a bit straight.

She knew everything, everything, and yet, “everything” was nothing compare to how much she knew.

 

He left, and she never tried to learn again, to know again, to feel again. He left, and people bounded over her, caressing her hair he wouldn’t kiss anymore, whispering in ears which wouldn’t hear him talk again. “ _It’s okay. It will go away_.”

 

She waited for it to go away. She waited long long times. She waited always.

 

She tried to pretend. Pretend she wanted to learn again, to know again, to feel again. It failed. Heart and body cold as gravestones.

 

“Cho ? I like this name, it’s warm in three little letters.”

She saw his smile for the first time, his forehead wrinkled a bit, in a charming way.

 

He gave her warmth as a gift the day they met, and when he left, he took everything back.

 

Now, Cho Chang sinks, joining her true place, in the depths of the black lake. While waiting, in the same time, waiting for it to go away.

 

With a bit of luck, he would seek her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Blue Note : My third translation from French to English, I'm still hoping everything is fine, again, please tell me if anything sounds weird to you. I love to write about unusual characters and how they experience the world. Next translation might have a topic more cheerful.  
> Don't hesitate do let me a review, it makes me truly happy.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
